


Flight

by audreyslove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove
Summary: Timing flash forward for kissing prompts: OQ 9,10, 11, 15





	Flight

She’s so nervous to see him.  It’s ridiculous, it’s only Robin.  And it’s only been a few weeks since he left.  Not even a full two months now.  

 

But now there’s no issues with Marian to think about anymore, and apparently none with Daniel either, no reason to hold back on feelings and desires, and given their late night texts and chats she just  _ knows  _ something will happen.

 

It’s not that they’ve  _ talked _ about being… romantic on this trip, but they’ve talked about so much over these past two months, he knows so much, he knows how attracted she is to him, and that he’s returns those feelings.  And really she’s going to be Chicago in the middle of the summer solely to see him. 

 

But still when she gets off the plane, her hands are shaking and knees feel uneasy.

 

_ It’s just Robin. _

 

It’s just her neighbor, it’s just her best friend.  It’s just Robin.

 

She still runs to the airport bathroom and spends far too long on her hair and makeup for  _ just Robin _ .

 

He’s meeting her in baggage claim, and undoubtedly has seen her fellow passengers by now.  He is probably wondering where she is.  She shouldn’t keep him waiting.

 

_ It’s just Robin.   _

 

God she’s missed him so much, she has no idea how she is going to manage going without seeing him everyday next year.

 

_ It’s just Robin  _

 

But what if it’s different in person, and when you strip all the reasons they  _ couldn’t  _ be together before away, they find out they just don’t fit?

 

What if it was just exciting before because they  _ couldn’t  _ be together, and don’t some people only want what they can’t have?

 

It’s nerve wracking, more than she expected, walking that final distance to baggage claim, her feet feeling as if hey don’t quite touch the ground, lungs constricted, head dizzy, zinging with nervous thoughts and excess emotion.

 

But everything stops the second she sees him.  He’s waiting for her, eyes can merely on the exit. 

 

He smiles at her and god he has a beautiful smile, she’s missed him so, so much. 

 

She picks up the pace, trying not to push ahead of people as she makes her way to him.

 

“Robin,” she says, before she wraps both arms tightly around his neck and sinks into a warm hug.  His hands are around her back,hugging her tightly, arms situated right on top of where her backpack is (she should have taken it off, god damn it, she could have felt more of him, could have had more of his touch).

 

But the hug is nice, especially with the way his fingers caress her back, the way he leans and buries his face into her neck as she does the same.

 

He smells the same, that same woodsy aftershave she has come to miss so much.  

 

She really, really loves him.  

 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Robin whispers into her ear.

 

She kisses his neck on instinct in response.  She feels him shiver at the contact.

 

So she kisses again, at the jawline.

 

He leans in, his adam apple bobbing as he must swallow rather heavily.

 

Another soft kiss on the cheek, her hand moving to play in his hair, undoubtedly messing up the nice way he’s styled it for her.

 

She can hear a soft sigh as he turns towards her.

 

She kisses him once more, on the corner of his mouth, then pulls away enough to look him in the eyes, one hand in his hair, the other on his cheek, her thumb idly rubbing as she takes him in.

 

“Fuck I’ve missed you,” she rasps.

 

“You’ve no idea,” he rasps, and she feels it, that charged energy, the way his eyes focus on her lips.

 

She pulls him into a kiss, then.  Their lips meet and part together, and it already feels amazing.  Her always always seems to soar with him.  Of course it’s passionate, it’s  _ Robin,  _ but kissing him is like coming home, so comfortable and intimate. 

 

This isn’t a drunken kiss or a stolen moment when they might blame on emotion or pain or loss.  They are sober, awake, unattached, free to go as far as they want, if they so want.

 

And they haven't discussed this  _ happening _ , not at all, but now that they are full on making out in the airport, it seems obvious what’s in store for them. One of his hands moves to her hip, squeezing her there as he holds her in place, and she thinks of all the places she wants him to grip and touch her, and how he finally can without guilt.

 

And she can’t wait.

 

It’s that — plus the flocks of people walking around them — that finally has her breaking out of the kiss.  His eyes are dark and hooded, panting heavy as he waits for her to speak, and fuck, she’s just going to, one last time…

 

She does, swoops in for another quick tongue filled kiss before regaining her composure.

 

“How are we getting to the hotel?” she asks, still breathing heavy and feeling dizzy with lust.  

 

They are going to…

 

This is going to happen.  Finally, finally.

 

She’s invited him to her hotel without a thought, and the smile on his face tells her it was the right thing.

 

“We’ll cab it,” he answers back, pulling her into another kiss.  

 

She can’t stop kissing and touching him as they wait in 

the taxi line.

 

She’s fairly certain they are going to get kicked out of a cab if they don’t tone it down, but frankly, she doesn’t much care.

 

He feels too good.

  
  
  



End file.
